Batman VS Godzilla
by Nightwing Fan
Summary: When the Legion of Doom awakens an ancient force of destruction, Godzilla, can Batman stop the creature from leveling Gotham? And why is Godzilla attacking Gotham anyways?
1. Chapter 1

** CHAPTER 1: AWAKENING**

_**6 MONTHS AGO, A SMALL ISLAND OFF THE SHORE OFF THE INDIAN OCEAN- **_The salty waves splashed against the shore, puling and pushing the sand in and out of place. Crabs danced and shuffled along the beach, seagulls squawked as they swooped in and scooped up scaly fish, their silver scales shimmering in the sunlight. All was seemingly calm, but it was everything but.

Pressed against the huge lush, green mountain they consumed the majority of the tropical islands space, a small bunker made of concrete stood, drawing no attention to any passing sailors and boats. However, this small building was really a ruse for a larger operation.

The water began to ripple as a black and grey figure emerged from the waves. He stepped his boot onto the shore, saltwater dripping off his helm, the characters red eyes glistening. Black Manta had arrived at the secret base.

With sloshy steps, Black Manta strode towards the small bunker. When he arrived at the door a strong voice crackled from a small voice box beside the door and asked, "This is private property; if you do not proclaim yourself, you will be shot. Who declares entry"?

"Let me in or I'll disintegrate you to dust with my eye-beams," Black Manta threatened, his voice sounding of a robot due to his voice being projected through his helmet.

Lex Luthor's voice interrupted the guard before he could speak again, "Let him in".

A loud click was emitted from the door as it was unlocked; Manta grabbed the handle and pried the heavy door open and stepped inside. Manta stood in the darkness as the door shut with a loud bang. A few moments later, a light turned on and gears went into motion- the inside if the building was really and elevator.

When the elevator reached its destination, another door opened with a pleasant _ding _and Manta stepped out into the large base; the huge structure was built into the islands underwater sides, only barely visible by a submarine.

Inside the base, over 50 workers sat at large, high-tech super-computers, hard at work with typing things, inputting codes, watching the screen for any fluctuations in data.

On the left side if the room was a glass wall, a perfect view into the ocean; various sea life swam gracefully in the water as if they were floating in the air. In front of the glass sat a huge piece of machinery that looked like a huge cannon- it took up the majority of the rooms space.

On the right a table with the Legion of Doom sitting at it stood. Black Manta walked over and took his seat.

"Glad you could join us, Manta," Lex Luthor greeted, a sadistic smile across his. "Has your team collected enough data"?

Black Manta coughed before he spoke, "My teams scanned the target area and have found no anomalies that would cause and interference during the process. We are good to fire when all other preparations have been met".

Black Manta gazed around at the other Legion members- The Cheetah, Bizarro, Solomon Grundy, and Killer Frost. Some of the most formidable villains ever had been united together.

"Good," Lex shouted in delight as he walked towards a large green super-suit and stepped in it. "All we need to do now is charge the weapon, and the world will be at its knees".

Suddenly, the ground ceiling shook and the lights shuttered. The computers shut off and quickly turned back on.

Lex turned around and shouted at a technician, "Are all preparations still in check"?

"Yes sir," the technician answered. "However, the weapons charge has been set back to 0%. It will take another 45 minutes to charge up completely again. The hardware defenses are now in place though; if the power goes off again, any new charge won't be lost".

The ceiling shuddered once again.

"We should investigate what is going on," Killer Frost suggested.

As the Legion stepped off the elevator and onto the beach, they saw what had been causing the shaking; the Justice League stood on the beach- Superman smashed the ground with a Palm Tree, Green Lantern literally hammered the ground and Cyborg fired his White-Noise Cannon while the rest of the League stood in fighting position around the attackers.

"Look who decided to pop out," Flash joked. "So, you guys going to just run and hide again or are you going to fight"?

"ATTACK"! Luthor shouted.

Black Manta grabbed his machete and stormed Aquaman. He blocked Mantas attack with his trident.

Killer Frost quickly shot a bunch of ice and froze the ground, an odd sight on a humid, tropical island. Flash tripped and tumbled into the water when he started to run on the ice.

Cheetah screeched and slashed at Wonder Woman who blocked her attacks with her bracelets.

Solomon Grundy picked up a boulder and threw it at Green Lantern, who caught it and tossed it away. The two began fighting.

Superman flew straight towards Luthor but was tackled in mid-air by Bizarro. When they crashed into the side of the mountain, dust and rockets were strewn across the land.

Batman grabbed Flash from the water and muttered, "Draw Frosts' attention while Cyborg and I track Luthor," into his ear.

Flash nodded his head, "Got it, Bats". Flash zoomed off and engaged in battle with Killer Frost.

Batman strode towards the large mass of ice generated by Killer Frost, explosions and fights surrounding him and Cyborg. He asked Cyborg, "How are we going to get past the ice. It's too risky to go around".

"I got it Batman," Cyborg said as his hand transformed into a Flamethrower. Cyborg torched a path through the ice and the two ran towards the bunker.

Luthor had already escaped into the elevator and had locked down the doors. Nobody would be able to get in- the bunker was built to stop an atomic bomb and the walls were lined with Kryptonite. By the time the Justice League would be able to break through the bunker walls, the weapon would be in place and already activated. Then the world will be at its knees, and it will be too late to stop the weapon.

Batman and Cyborg went up to the bunker an attempted to open the door but it didn't budge. Large rocket launcher emerged from Cyborgs shoulders which fired several rockets at the building, blowing off all the concrete and revealing a layer off shiny, silver and gold metal.

"My scanners can't detect this metal. It must be alien," Cyborg explained. "It's impenetrable".

"It's Nyth metal," Batman explained. "And it isn't impenetrable".

Batman grabbed some dust from his utility belt and tossed it across the metal layer. He muttered something backwards and the Nyth metal disintegrated and revealed another layer of kryptonite.

"Nyth metal- vulnerable to a specific type of magic. I got the dust from Zatanna," Batman explained before Cyborg could ask a question. "Use you White-Noise cannon to destroy the kryptonite before one of the villains takes advantage of it and tries to attack Superman with it".

Cyborg charged up the cannon and fired it, but not before Batman activated the sound-mufflers in his cowl. The kryptonite was obliterated into dust that fluttered through air like small green butterflies.

There was another layer of Nyth metal behind that, but Batman used the last of his magic dust and destroyed the Nyth metal.

"Uh…Mr. Luthor?" a computer technician shouted at Luthor who was setting up a series of energy rays around the large energy cannon.

"What… whatever your name is, what is it?" Luthor yelled angrily, placing a large shard of kryptonite in a small bomb.

"They've gotten through the defenses," the technician said nervously.

"WHO?" Luthor yelled.

The elevator crashed into the ground, blasting the elevator doors open and sending the nearby guards flying across the room. Cyborg and Batman emerged from the elevator shaft, the elevator crushed by Cyborgs weight underneath their feat.

The guards grabbed machine guns and began firing at the two. Batman threw two batarangs, one into each of the immediate guards' guns, jamming their guns and allowing him to disable the guards in 1 precise hit each. Batman quickly jumped between all the guards and took down all the guards with flips, kicks, counters, and batarangs in a matter of seconds.

Luthor stepped into his super-suit after placing all the appropriate items in each cannon and bomb. "Activate the LexBots!" he cried but to no avail- the computer technicians scrambled around the room as Batman threw canisters of knock-out gas across the room. Luthor huffed. "I guess _I'll _activate them".

Luthor pressed several buttons on the holographic projection on his suits gauntlets and humanoid green and purple robots popped out of a compartment on the opposite wall of the base and began firing at Batman and Cyborg with their laser-arms. Luthor then activated the shield around his head to protect him from the knockout gas.

Batman placed a breather over the mouth-part of his cowl allowing him to breathe with the knockout gas. Cyborg also put up a large astronaut like dome around his head so he may breathe also.

The LexBots fired rapidly at the two, but Batman threw several smoke bombs, filling the relatively small room with thick, black, smoke around the room.

The androids looked around the room and quickly adjusted their vision to be able to see through the smoke. Batman threw 5 Batarangs that flew into the ground and blew up. The remaining robots were quickly disposed of by Cyborgs White-Noise cannon.

Luthor charged at the two of them; Batman rolled out of the way while Cyborg took Luthor's punch full force and flew across the room into a metal wall with a loud bang, denting the wall.

Batman rolled and grappled out of every one of Luthor's punches.

"What are you planning Luthor?" Batman questioned as he grappled past Luthor's attack.

"You will know soon enough," Luthor responded as he dodged Batman's punch.

"What is the cannon for?" Batman asked again, rolling away from Luthor's laser blast.

"I'm sure you can make your own assumptions.

"A weapon off 'mass destruction you believe will bring the world to its knees'," Batman guessed as he threw a Batarang.

"Quite possibly," Luthor bragged as he dodged the Batarang as he grabbed Batman and smashed him into the floor. "You missed".

"No, I didn't," Batman grunted in pain as the Batarang came back into view and land in Luthor back, blowing up and disabling the force field around his head. "NOW, CYBORG"!

Cyborg charged and tackled Luthor off of Batman; Luthor quickly tossed Cyborg off of him as Batman threw another Batarang, but Luthor's gauntlet deflected it.

Cyborg out his Noise cannon on the lowest setting and blasted Luthor in the face with it, bring him to his knees. When Luthor peered up, Batman charged toward him and karate kicked him in the face, sending Luthor and his suit tumbling across the room.

Cyborg ripped Luthor out of his suit and threw him on the floor. Batman lifted him up by his collar and began questioning him.

"WHAT IS YOUR PLAN?" Batman demanded shaking Luthor around and injecting him with a truth -serum.

"We were going to use the cannon to blackmail the world into obeying us, and we were going to split the world between us," Luthor answered.

"What does the cannon do?" Batman asked.

"It fires a powerful beam of highly concentrated sunlight that can be used to manipulate the tectonic plates, allowing us to cause earthquakes, tsunamis, even literally ripping continents in half". Luthor answered.

Batman glanced over towards Cyborg.

"COMPUTER, ACTIVATE SOLAR-CANNON, GEO-MORPH!" Luthor shouted, activating the weapon.

"You…," Batman glared at Luthor.

The cannon whirred to life. The ground began to shake as the cannon was lifted up through the ground on a metal platform. Rocks and dust fell from the ceiling.

Above ground, the battles ensued until the ground rumbled and the cannon broke the surface of the beach sending boulders flying.

The Justice League quickly defeated their opponents; Green Lantern tossing Grundy through the mountain with a hard-light hand, Wonder Woman performing a brutal blow to Cheetahs stomach, Superman punching Bizarro into the atmosphere, Flash gaining enough kinetic energy to knockout Killer Frost, and Aquaman bashing Black Manta in the head with his trident.

The League flew and ran towards the cannon only for the surrounding weapons to attack them. A series of powerful lasers composed of Kryptonite and powerful energy knocked the League over.

The weapon extended over the beach and fired it laser into the water. The ground began to shake even more, the shaking growing more vigorous every few moments as the beam went deeper into the seafloor.

"How do we disable the weapon?" Batman questioned Luthor.

"You can't," the villain answered. "It was designed to have no off switch. If the beam goes a long about of time without being regulated when first activated, then it will just go up to the max setting, causing random amounts of destruction. The timer should go off right about…now".

The ground began shaking even more.

Batman angrily threw Luthor against the floor and walked towards one of the control panels.

Luthor stood up and ran to an escape pod.

"You're just going to let him escape?' Cyborg asked.

"The immediate fate of the world is more important that tracking down Luthor right now," Batman answered typing things into the computer, glancing back at Cyborg. "You going to help me or not"?

Above ground, the League was too weak from the blast to respond to the lasers increasing power blast.

Cyborg hacked into the computer and explained, "It's too late to turn off the beam like Luthor said. The only way to turn it off is to override the systems, causing a large earthquake that will sink the whole island and may cause small tsunamis nearby".

"DO IT!" Batman yelled as he ran to the elevator shaft.

Cyborg followed orders and overrode the system. The beam grew even stronger and the base began collapsing.

Cyborg flew out of the elevator shaft while Batman grappled out just in time.

**MEANWHILE, AT THE BOTTOM OF THE OCEAN-** The beams disturbance created large cracks and churned up boulders and rocks across the seafloor. The cracks rippled towards a large mountain structure, but oddly enough, the mountain became to shake and rumble.

Batman and Cyborg grabbed each member of the League while Luthor grabbed every member of the Legion he could find in his helicopter and flew off.

The beam grew thicker and thicker until it stopped and the remaining energy flew into the ground creating a tremendous earthquake.

The waves grew huge and began flooding and crashing into the island. The ground began to crack and crumble as the island began to implode.

"CYBORG, TELEPORT US!" Batman yelled as Cyborg teleported the League into the Watchtower in the nick of time.

The island crumpled into itself and was sunk into the ocean. Small tsunamis flooded the shore of Tokyo, causing no serious damage.

Luthor had escaped and still ran his business as usual. Without any incriminating proof against him, there were no charges that could be made.

The League recovered from the weakening blast quickly and all had _seemed_ alright. Except it was anything but alright.

**SEAFLOOR, SEVERAL MINUTES AFTER THE IMPLOSION OF THE ISLAND- **The "mountain" rumbled once again with the large impact of the final bit of energy from the weapon.

The earthquake appeared to be over until the seafloor began to shake again and the mountain rose from a deep trench in the seafloor and opened its eyes. Its menacing, ancient, monstrous, yellow eyes.

Something had been awakened. Something large. Something monstrous. Something destructive.


	2. Chapter 2: Arrival

** CHAPTER 2: ARRIVAL**

"_**A destruction, an annihilation that only man can provoke, only man can prevent".-Elie Wiesel**_

_**6 MONTHS LATER, GOTHAM CITY- **_Stood atop a large skyscraper, Batman stood overlooking Gotham with watchful eyes.

The startling crackle of thunder whipped through the air; rain began to drizzle, which rapidly blossomed into a downpour.

The rain dripped from Batman's cowl, but he didn't seem to care; he was preoccupied with his feeling of awkwardness tonight. He couldn't help but shake the feeling something was about to happen. That something was coming.

Gotham had been quiet the past few months; the crime rate had dropped considerably. Most of Batman's foes were either locked up tight in Arkham or Blackgate. Most of the Batfamily had left Gotham- Tim, or Red Robin went on adventures with the Teen Titans, Jason Todd, or Red Hood was with his "Outlaws", and Nightwing had been traveling between cities. Last Batman had heard he was helping Superman in Metropolis. Only Batgirl was left to help, not that he had needing her that much recently.

Not only was crime stagnant in Gotham, but it was down everywhere in the world. The whole entire Justice League hadn't been needed in a while. Currently, Superman, Wonder Woman and Green Lantern were off-world on an alien planet, Cyborg was with his father in Washington D.C., Aquaman was in Atlantis and nobody had seen the Flash in a while.

As the rain continued to pour, the loud ping rang in Batman's cowl, signaling that somebody was calling Batman.

He tapped a button on the side of his cowl and asked, "Yes, Arthur?" as the name of the caller popped on the screen inside his cowl.

"Batman," Aquaman answered in a stressed tone. "There is something happening. Fish, Dolphins, Whales, and Octopi have been going out of their way to avoid Gotham. Whales have been showing up dead, ripped to pieces everywhere. I can sense the fear in the fish around me. There's…there's something coming".

"Aquaman, what're you talking about?" Batman questioned.

"I'm sorry, but I must go," Aquaman answered. "All I'm trying to say is to stay vigilant".

A crashing sound rang out from the alley below. Batman gazed down to see a group of thugs pushing a man up against the wall at gun-point.

"I already paid Falcone this month," The man pleaded, sobbing under his glasses. "Please, don't hurt me or my family".

"It's too late for that, man," one of the gangsters threatened. "Falcone said to pay extra this month and you paid even less than normal".

"And you forgot to hand over your research from Wayne Industries the month before," another one of the ten thugs shouted, pulling out a baseball bat from his jacket. "It's time you learned your lesson".

Batman's cape extended in fall off the top of the building, barely emitting a sound. Batman gently glided into the alley, landing on one of the thugs as he flew downwards, breaking his fall.

"IT'S THE BAT!" one of the gangsters shouted as they all pulled out their weapons. Batman threw two batarangs causing two of the thugs' pistols to explode when they fired.

One of the ruffians attempted to cave Batman's head with his baseball Batman, but he reached behind himself and plucked the weapon from the man's hands and elbowed the man in the head. Batman then used to the baseball bat to strike one of the other men, breaking the bat in half, sending wood splinters through the air upon impact with the man's head.

There were 3 thugs down, 7 to go. Batman knocked another thug out with a powerful blow to the stomach; another gangster attempted to stab Batman, charging at him with his knife, but Batman simply crouched and flipped the man into another thug and the two landed forcefully against the side of a dumpster.

There were then 6 gangsters down, 4 to go. Another gangster pulled out an SMG and fired randomly through the alley, startling several stray cats. Batman was shot directly with several of the bullets, but his armored suit stopped the bullets from even penetrating the suits exterior; the bullets simply bounced off, splashing into the puddles in the alley. Batman grabbed his cape and pulled it over him as he threw several smoke bombs, blocking the 4 remaining brutes' views.

"Where'd he go?" one of the thugs shouted as he was pulled into the smoke by Batman's grapnel-gun. The man screamed as he was thrown back out of the smoke, unconscious.

The smoke cleared, but Batman was nowhere to be seen. The two gangsters looked at each other, both carrying pistols as they walked forward nervously.

White-eyes appeared behind then. Batman grabbed their hands and smashed the together from behind. The two slumped onto the ground, incapacitated.

Batman stepped out of the shadows as more thunder roared with a hideous crackle. Batman looked around for the victim, but the man had already fled. Batman grabbed went to grab several hand-cuffs from his utility-belt but he then realized that there was still one gangster left.

Batman glanced behind him as the remaining ruffian yelled and charged at Batman with a large machete, but the man was knocked out by a sudden blow to the face.

Batman looked to the side and saw Nightwing step out of the shadows, his red finger-stripes almost glowing in the rain. Nightwing placed his escrima-stick back into its compartment on the side of his leg.

"What are you doing here?" Batman questioned gruffly.

"Come on, you don't enjoy it when I drop in unexpectedly?" Nightwing joked. "Crime rates have been low in Bludhaven so I figured I would visit Gotham. I know you can always use my help".

"Crime rates have been low here too," Batman stated. "You can go home if you want".

A terrible and monstrous shriek echoed through the air as a large creature landed on the small building next to them, peering over the edge of the building, drool dripping from its mouth, its large ears twitching, it's bright, luminous green eyes rippling through the darkness. Man-Bat roared, spreading his large wings in the air.

"Maybe you might need me?" Nightwing muttered as he got into a fighting stance with Batman.

Man-Bat dropped down into the alley way sending water flying as he splashed in a puddle. Crimson blood dripped from his claws and teeth.

Batman ran towards Man-Bat and hopped over Man-Bats attack and placed a bomb onto the creatures back, pulling his cape over his face to shield him from the blast.

As Batman pulled down his cape, he saw Man-Bat unaffected by the blast and crawling towards him; Nightwing karate kicked Man-Bat in the muzzle. Man-Bat turn around sharply as Nightwing ran up for a second attack but Man-Bat smacked Nightwing across the alley-way with a vicious backhand.

Batman performed a powerful blow, powerful enough to knockout any normal or untrained human into Man-Bat's neck, causing the beast to stumble back, emitting gargling noises from his throat as he attempted to regain his breath.

Batman the pulled his grapnel guns line around Man-Bat's neck and hopped on his back. Man-Bat twirled around, attempting to rid Batman from his back.

"NOW!" Batman shouted as Nightwing ran towards Man-Bat with his Escrima Sticks at full charge and hit with a direct blow to Man-Bat's stomach, electrocuting the creature an incapacitating it. Man-Bat fell to the ground and Batman hopped off Man-Bat.

"He should have transformed back into a man again," Batman examined. "Langstrom must have been experimenting with a new formula. This one seems stronger. If I mix the right chemicals together in my utility belt, I should be able to make an appropriate serum. Nightwing, take some of his blood for me".

"Oooooookay," Nightwing answered as he plucked a test-tube from his utility belt and took some of the blood from the wounds inflicted from his escrima sticks.

"Here you go," Nightwing said as he handed over the test tube to Batman and turned around look at Man-Bat to see his wounds had healed. "That's…weird".

Batman opened a compartment in back part of his utility belt with compartments to fit test tubes in. After mixing different chemicals together, he placed all the test tubes into the compartment and closed it, allowing the chemicals to mix together. The process would be over soon.

"BATMAN!" Nightwing yelled as Man-Bat opened his eyes and slowly stood up and took 3 deep breaths. Man-Bat looked around a shrieked as he leaped towards Nightwing.

"Not today!" Nightwing taunted as he back-flipped away from Man-Bats attack and wall-jumped from the wall back into the alley.

The serum was ready; Batman pulled the correct test tube from the compartment and placed a needle on the top of it a jumped onto Man-Bat and stabbed the needle into his neck, but the needle broke.

Man-Bat slowly turned his head back to look at Batman as he flew into the air, Batman on his back.

"Huh…well now what?" Nightwing spoke aloud as he heard a notification from Batgirl on his earpiece. "Babs"?

"Dick, there's something happening in Gotham Bay. A yacht just left the harbor and they discovered a stowaway on board," Batgirl answered.

"Who"?

"Mr. Zsasz. I would go but I'm on the other side of Gotham and you are the closest there besides Bruce, but he's all over my map, like he's flying or something".

"Long story," Nightwing muttered. "I'm on it".

"Thanks Dick," Batgirl spoke.

"Don't mention it". Nightwing responded.

Nightwing grabbed a grapnel gun from his utility belt and hooked onto a ledge and proceeded to the Bay.

**MEANWHILE, OUTER GOTHAM,**

Man-Bat spun around in the air, trying desperately to throw Batman off of him. Batman re-hooked his grapnel line around Man-Bats neck so he could hold on.

Man-Bat shrieked, causing nearby windows to shatter, but the soundproof technology on Batman's cowl made sure the cry had no effect. Only Black Canary's cry could penetrate his cowl.

Man-Bat flipped upside down and spun around in a vicious circle. Batman grunted as he was thrown about and hung by one arm on the grapnel handle. If he didn't let go the force would at least dislocate his shoulder if not rip his arm off. He let go and spun around in mid-air and spread his cape.

Batman glided to the top of a nearby building, landing silently on the concrete roof. The Caped Crusader turned as Man-Bat catapulted towards him. Using his cape and martial-arts skills, Batman was able to change Man-Bats course and send him flying into an A/C unit on the roof. The metal rectangle was completely crushed by Man-Bats weight and momentum.

Man-Bat stood up and shook his head around and turned to Batman. He growled as he charged on foot towards Batman.

Batman rolled to the side and grabbed the grapnel hook as he tossed explosives onto the side of another A/C unit. Batman pulled and attached the handle to the A/C unit as Man-Bat turned. Batman detonated the explosives which pushed the air-conditioning unit of the side of the building, pulling Man-Bat down with it. Batman knew how to use martial-arts to cause Langstrom to change back into a human, but he would need to weaken Man-Bat first.

With all of his strength, Man-Bat flew up and flung the A/C unit towards Batman, cutting the rope as it swung and sending the metallic box crashing into the roof.

Batman rolled out of the way as Man-Bat pulled the rest of the line off of his throat and swooped towards the hero. Batman threw a large canister at Man-Bat who caught it with his mouth. Batman applied an oxygen mask and a green and brown gas pumped through the holes in the canister punctured by Man-Bats fangs. The gas flew into Man-Bats nostrils- Fear Gas, in a controlled dose and a safe version of the formula created by Scarecrow.

Being half human still created hallucinations in Man-Bat. His ears bent backwards and his howled and slashed the air around him, defending himself from imaginary monsters. He flew into sky and flew around aimlessly.

This gave Batman a good enough view to be able to attack Man-Bat. He threw an explosive batarang at his wing which caused Man-Bat to crash into the roof.

Man-Bats evolved immune system already rid him of the Fear-Gas, but it was too slow. Before Man-Bat could start fighting again, Batman provided a series of precise blows to Man-Bats spine, causing the monster to transform back into a human.

Langstrom fell to his knees and collapsed to the ground. Batman grabbed him and left to bring him to the nearest police station.

**MEANWHILE, GOTHAM BAY, OUTER GOTHAM,**

Nightwing released his grapnel hook as he spun through the air and gracefully landed next to Commissioner Gordon and Harvey Bullock. They stood near a dock on Gotham Bay, police boats surrounding the shore.

"Nightwing, thank God you showed up," Gordon thanked. "Where's Batman? By no means am I not glad somebody came down here but I just…"

"It's alright 'Comish'," Nightwing joked. "What is the situation"?

"Zsasz has been running loose for a few months now," Bullock answered. "He just reappeared tonight. Broke into an ammunition store, stole a machine gun and stabbed everyone inside. He came to the docks and hopped onto the yacht and now he is keeping them hostage. He wants to be left alone by the cops and he'll handover the hostages".

"Or so he says," Gordon chimed in. "He also said if he even sees a superhero or sees any cops on board, then he'll kill everybody. We would use a sniper but for some reason the waves are particularly rough and choppy tonight, and none of our snipers can get a good shot".

"Just let me get on board one of you boats and I can make it on board," Nightwing asked. "I got this".

**A FEW MINUTES LATER, GOTHAM BAY,**

Nightwing stood on blue and black police boat, its spotlights barely shining through the thick sheets of rain. Commissioner Gordon had been able to contact Zsasz through the yachts radio, and Nightwing had joined in, allowing for a one-way connection between Nightwing and Zsasz.

"Tell your ships to deploy the smoke Commissioner," Nightwing spoke.

"_Alright, I'll tell Bullock to make the broadcast," _Gordon answered.

The boats dropped canisters of smoke into the water, creating the illusion of fog and a diversion for Nightwing.

"_What kinda trick is this Gordon?" _Zsasz yelled over the radio. "_This better not be a trap, or I'm about to add a BUNCH pf new tally-marks to myself"._

"_It's not a trick Zsasz. Just a foggy night_," Gordon answered calmly.

Nightwing waited until the boat he was on got slightly closer to yacht before he plunged into the water.

His dive made a small splash, but luckily a news helicopter had just flown around, muffling the sound of his splash.

The water was oddly warm for a cold, windy and rainy night. The Commissioner was also right that the waves were very powerful.

Nightwing swam through the water and poked his head out through the waves. He threw wing-dings at the tether for a ladder on the side of the boat, causing the ladder to fall and Nightwing silently pulled himself up the ladder and onto the boat. His suit absorbed most of the water, only causing a few drips on the boat. Besides, the rain covered the puddles he left.

The yacht had one main ballroom with glass walls on each side and a glass roof. The towering navigation room provided access to a ceiling hatch that led to a hallway into the ballroom at an angle that would allow him to avoid Zsasz's attention.

Nightwing quickly rolled passed the long glass wall before Zsasz could see him. He hopped up the roof where the hatch was with a small thud.

Zsasz shot up through the glass ceiling with his machine gun, scattering shards of glass everywhere. Nightwing quickly pried open the hatch and dropped down into the hallway. The door into the ballroom was half-opened and Zsasz stood in front of him, facing the crowd of hostages.

A little girl gazed up at Nightwing and smiled and pointed towards him, giving away his position.

As soon as Zsasz could turn around Nightwing charged and grabbed Zsasz from behind, placing one of his escrima sticks against his throat causing Zsasz to drop his machine gun. Zsasz back up and pushed Nightwing against a wall as he desperately tried to breathe before Nightwing could knock him out.

Since Zsasz was putting up a fight, Nightwing activated the electrical charge from his escrima stick, incapacitating the serial killer.

Zsasz slumped to the ground and Nightwing placed handcuffs on him as he kicked the machine gun away.

The hostages cheered as the police boats came to the yacht. All the hostages boarded along with Nightwing, who threw Zsasz onto the hard and wet deck off the boat.

"We're done here," Nightwing told the police boat captain as they headed back to shore.

Suddenly the waves started to grow higher. The boat was pushed upwards and slammed back into the water violently, causing several of the police officers and former hostages to almost fall overboard. The same thing happened again.

"I've never seen waves like this," the boat captain exclaimed. "I don't know what's happening".

The waves started to dive down as they made it closer to shore.

As they arrived on shore, a bus waited the hostages. Nightwing stepped off onto dry land and strode over to Commissioner Gordon and Bullock as fast as possible as shouted, "Get these people and your men as far away from shore as possible".

"Why?" Gordon asked. "What's happening"?

The ground rumbled and the waves smacked onto the docks, crushing them.

"I think there is going to be a tsunami," Nightwing muttered as the ground rumbled again.

"Uh, I don't think this is a tsunami," Bullock whimpered as he pointed towards the bay.

In the distance, the bright yacht was pounded by the waves until a series of large black pillars arose from the water and pushed forwards like a sharks fin, obliterating the boat into shreds upon contact. The pillars grew closer and closer until they started to slow down and grow higher along with the waves and the rumbling.

The asphalt road cracked beneath their feet. A large wave, as tall a skyscraper arose and pushed towards the shore. People, police included ran as fast as they could away from the bay.

Nightwing quickly fired his grapnel gun as far as it could go to the very top of a skyscraper and attached it to his utility belt and grabbed Bullocks and Gordon's arms and swung them up towards the skyscraper to their left.

"HOLD ON!" Nightwing yelled as he painfully carried Bullock and Gordon and swung them onto the skyscraper.

Bullock yelped as the landed brutally on the top off the building, barely escaping the giant wave that crushed into ground, carrying vehicles and bodies with it. The water surged into the buildings, as the ground trembled.

"What in blazes?" Gordon muttered as he and Nightwing and Bullock gazed up towards the raining sky.

The tsunami was not of natural causes such as tectonic plate activity or a fault line. No, a creature had arisen from the bay, pushing up water with it. Its feet touched the seashore, causing the mighty tremors.

The monster was reptilian- its rough and scaly skin shimmered as rain slipped off of it. It was bipedal; its massive legs were thick yet sleek. Its humanoid arms numbered three webbed fingers with an additional opposable thumb, all tipped in sharped claws. Its neck and head were thick and strong, like a cross between a komodo dragon and a bear. The large pillars were really a series of spikes its back, all ranging in sizes. Its tail wave back and forth as it brushed over the water.

The massive monstrosity probably 350 meters tall raised its massive leg and crashed into the ground, sending a shower of water flying. Its foot caused another tremor and created and loud _THUMPBAM _when it landed. arms staid to its sides, his knuckles facing forward rather than to the side. The monster took another massive step, its leg crashing against a building causing glass and debris to fall everywhere.

With another lumbering step the monsters left hand grabbed the building to Nightwing, Gordon, and Bullocks right and pulled it down to the ground with tremendous force. The monsters tail swung past the roofs of several buildings as it smashed against the skyscraper they stood atop as the monster changed its direction to its left, Nightwing and Gordon's right.

The beast's tail swung through the lower half of the building and the top of the skyscraper fell and crashed into the skyscraper behind it at a slanted angle.

The three began to fall but Nightwing planted his gauntlet blades into the roof and the other two grabbed his legs. The blades dove deep into the concrete and it temporarily stopped their fall.

**MEANWHILE, FARTHER IN OUTER GOTHAM,**

Batman had just dropped Langstrom off at the police station as the ground began to rumble repeatedly.

He saw from faraway a giant wave crash into the harbor. And slowly surge through the city. Batman grappled up to the nearest skyscraper and crouched there and observed the situation.

He gazed upon what he couldn't help but notice as a huge monster start destroying the city; _his city. _

The monster turned an knocked over a skyscraper, unbeknownst to him the one with Nightwing, Gordon, and Bullock atop it. The monster step forward and completely decimated everything in its path.

As lightning struck and the thunder crackled, the monster looked to the sky and released its powerful, menacing and bellowing roar, shattering the glass in what was left of the buildings around it.

The creatures roar itself shook the ground, causing the buildings it had attacked to crumble.

Batman glared at the monster, knowing Gotham was in danger, and only he and his allies could stop it.


End file.
